Gravity Falls Poetry Page
This is a page for different poems related to Gravity Falls. Free Verse Poems All I Want For Summer All I want for summer Is for it to last longer If only it could then I wouldn't have to grow up All I want for summer Is for time to just stop So I wouldn't have to worry About the trouble up ahead All I want for summer Is for my brother to understand I can't be alone, No, not at all All I want for summer Is to be left alone No one bother me As I drown in misery Oh, why do I have to grow up? Why does my brother have to join Ford and leave me? Why can't I just spread wings and fly to Never Land? All I want for summer Is it would a different ending So my brother won't stay And leave me by myself All I want for summer Is it to be a fairy tale Oh, why can't it be a fairy tale? -- All I wanted for summer Was it would never end Looks like I got my wish But this isn't the end of the beginning I was hoping for Screams Screams, Screams, All around Watching as their silly town falls to the ground Blood, Blood, Spread over the whimpering flesh bags As they try to hang their white flag Oh, little Pine Tree Why even bother? Your sister's a goner And I'm already far in the lead Ol' Sixer doesn't know what he's talking about After all, you're just a little pine sprout Doesn't even know what your silly twin's capable of He's lacking in love Years, Years, It's been a billion years You'd better get into gear Apocalypse, Apocalypse, It's the end of the line Don't you say it'll be fine The end of world is closer than the end of the summer, Isn't it a bummer No 13th Birthday Parties, Hey, growning up is optional Puppet Strings Puppet Strings Are what's holding me down they're making me frown they're making me drown I have strings And I can't get free He says that's the only way for me And I'm just a silly little Pine Tree I'm held down by Puppet Strings And it's changing me I can't think straight any longer But I guess what doesn't kill you makes you stronger I've got strings And they're practically killing me Ignore what I said before someone please save me I have some strings And it's no fun I'm tied up to everyone They don't have any strings But as you can see there's puppet strings on me Reverse Falls: Boy in the Mirror Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Tell me, am I really me at all? There's a boy in my mirror, who appears to be me but he can't be Even with the same messy brown hair And same puny body He looks like the me version of Gideon with the sky blue suit And the crystal blue eyes His bangs are curled up to the point where his birthmark is showing He can't be me, There's nothing of the original me I can see The boy in my mirror Is smiling his Cheshire cat smile Back at me There's a haunting boy in my mirror Never goes, Never leaves But lately it's less of him And more of just the mirror Am I turning into some kind of vampire? He can't be me, There's nothing of the actual me I can see This has to be a mistake, There's no more that I can take Please tell me I'm not going insane There's a boy in my mirror But he's gone now All that's left is his Cheshire cat smile Haunting me everywhere I go I think I'm gone for a while Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, Tell me, is there anyway to save me now? Trust I want to trust you I want to believe you're telling the truth But I don't know what you're saying is true And if I should just trust my brother It was a delicate beginning rush One big haul The feeling you can know so much Without knowing anything at all Now that I can easily put my hand down On this button I'm holding on to And if I had known what I know now I never would have been so carefree I need to trust you I need to give a second chance I don't want to think you're a bad guy But I don't know what to think anymore It's getting closer to 0 With every argument from you and him While I'm the victim Of this fate of the world on my hands I think I know what I'll do I can't go back on what I'm about to do I'm sorry, dear brother Curious Minds he has no idea what he's getting himself into he's going to be dead before the summer ends i know, of course and he thinks he's going to win he's looking for things he won't find besides, hasn't he heard of what becomes of curious minds? he's playing with fire, you know but he's ready to go, go, go his sister on the other hand is way more lovable she may be apart of her brother's band but she'll give up anything to save him they won't get the best of me they're not going to be that kind it'll be all fun and games when somebody'll lose their mind they won't stop me what goes up is sure to go down but they'll come around and mine they'll be Dear Brother Dear Brother, please wake up He's only telling you lies Dear Brother, you can trust him He's just a voice in your head Dear Brother, forget about everything It's driving you to pieces Dear Brother, you're lost He's not what he seems Dear Brother, please let me help You don't need his magic Dear Brother, you need my help Do you even know who you are anymore? Dear Brother, when we were strong Nothing went wrong Dear Brother, it isn't no lie And we're not going to die Dear Brother, that devil on your shoulder Is only making you mad Dear Brother, please come back And be my brother I used to have Final Countdown The end is so near You only have 13 hours to prepare Hope you've taken care And lost all your fear 12 hours you've got left You'd better not be deaf And you can't just say at the Northwest's Because I'm the host of the party now 11 hours until the show begins It's staring you and your silly twin No need to think you'll win You've already lost 9 hours until you regret Ignoring the man who told you about the threat Your life's in debt And you can fret all you want, my pet 8 hours and the apocalypse starts You'd better use your smarts But you won't get away with this part I'm already ahead 7 hours, you'd better hurry It'll all be blurry But don't worry You'll be dead before you even realize 6 hours Gravity Falls is at its doom It'll all go zoom No more hiding in your room It will just go boom 5 hours left to weep Ill be haunting you in your sleep You've got yourself in too deep And now you're going to pay 4 hours and I'll be ruining your fun You'd better run I'll make sure you're the last one And so I can watch you suffer until you're dead 3 hours and I'll be welcoming people to the show It'll be one big blow And I'll be victorious, you know Always watching you, always watching 2 hours left, Pine Tree This ain't no shopping spree But dead you will be And happy will I be 1 hour left, Nothing can save you now You'd better say ciao To everything you've ever known Because I'll be destroying it all, one by one Apocalypse The Apocalypse is coming The end times are near You'd better get into gear And wish you'd hadn't come Something's coming Something you can't stop There's only 21 hours left And you ignored the man who tried to tell you Pine Trees will burn Shooting Stars will fall Question Marks will exclaimed And Llamas will die I've got big plans coming Your party can't last forever Those agents' radar's going off The portal's almost done I told you a darkness will come It'll change everything you care about I told you I didn't need you getting in my way And now my biggest plan has come The end of the world is closer than the end of the summer, Don't you know I'm coming back to Gravity Falls I told you I'd be back The Apocalypse is coming The happiest day for me The day I've planned for You don't know what you've gotten yourself into Curiosity Killed the Boy Curiosity killed the Boy It ripped and teared him apart He was searching too hard for answers Letting curiosity be his guide Curiosity snapped the boy in two Just like I thought he would It shattered his mind and broke his bones Taking all his determination with it Curiosity got the best of the boy It damaged his soul and toke his heart Right after he lost his mind And everything was tearing apart They say it was an accident That he in the wrong place at the wrong time But his sister knew better Even though she never said a thing Curiosity murdered the Boy That night so long ago He was put into a coma And never seen again Curiosity killed that little boy But I was blamed instead They think I destroyed him From head to toe But it was so fun watching it all happen Pine Trees are really easy to chop down Once you know that Curiosity can kill almost anything And Pine Trees are the easiest ones Category:Fan-Fiction